


I'll Wait for You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Lydia discuss their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Tattoo" and "The Divine Move." No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin.

Lydia and Aiden were in Lydia’s bedroom making out.

“Lydia?” said Aiden, when the two came up for air.

“Hmm?” said the banshee.

“We’ve been going out for a few months now—”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it ‘going out’” interrupted Lydia.

“Well, whatever it is you want to call it—and we haven’t even been on a date” finished Aiden.

Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. “When did you become the girl in this relationship? When we started this we agreed that we would keep this casual and fun.”

“Maybe I want more now” said Aiden.

“And maybe I don’t” said Lydia. “It’s nothing personal. I just got out of a serious relationship; I’m not ready for another one yet.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, after which Aiden said, “Then I’ll wait for you to be ready.”


End file.
